Bones in the Bones
by Cassie Bones
Summary: Adopted story from Kyandua. Rated T. First six chapters under previous owner.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so I saw that this story was up for adoption like ten minutes after I started reading it. So, I adopted it! I hope you guys all like my version as well as Kyandua's. I'm taking off where she left off. Same name, though. Anyways, please enjoy!**

Chapter Seven: Familiarity

_Recently: __"I'm so sorry! I should have been looking where I was going . . . . ." I looked around for the last missing book, which was my science book. Suddenly, it appeared in my vision, being held out to me by the person I had collided with. I looked up to see Booth smiling at me._

(Booth POV)

The girl kneeling in front of me looked so familiar. I could swear...

No, she's new here. I couldn't have seen her anywhere before. Maybe she lived in Philly before she came here? Nah...then I would have known her name.

I mean, wouldn't I? This girl was gorgeous! She had big blue eyes, beautiful auburn curls and she was wearing an outfit that fit all her curves perfectly. I definitely would have remembered her, pursued her even.

I smiled at her obvious embarrassment, putting out my hand to help her up. "Need some help?" I asked.

She stared at my hand, as if in shock and I looked at it, worried that there might be something disgusting or unseemly on it. But there was nothing. Just my hand, as it had always been, clean and unmarked.

I looked back at the girl. She was still staring at me, wide-eyed. I waved my hand if front of her eyes and she seemed to snap out of it, blushing furiously.

(Brennan POV)

I was mortified by my reaction to being so close to Booth again. It's not like it'd been years since I'd last seen him. Really, it'd only been a few mere hours. But still, this was not just Booth.

This was seventeen-year old, hot shot jock, teenage Booth. The Booth that had all the girls on their knees. The Booth that laughed at other's misfortune, even though he didn't really mean it. The Booth that had no idea who I was.

But, still, he was holding out one hand for me to take, while the other was still holding my textbook.

Bypassing his helpful hand, I scrambled to my feet, attempting to compose myself and get my heart rate under control so that I could stop blushing, but one more look into his chocolaty brown eyes and I was gone again, wanting nothing more than to wrap my arms around him and never let go.

But then again, that might mark me as the freak once more and that would not be too good, especially since I am now getting the chance to start over.

So, instead I take the book, shivering a bit at the bolt of electricity that runs down my spine when our fingers brush slightly. "Thanks." I mumble, attempting to look away, but his gaze keeps drawing me back in.

His smile widens and I feel another bolt of electricity. "No problem." He says. "I'm Booth, by the way. Seeley Booth, but I don't really like my first name very much."

I smiled. "Same here. I'm okay with people calling me Temperance, but I much prefer Brennan, my last name."

"Hmm...Temperance Brennan. That's a nice name. Although I wouldn't have pegged you for a Temperance."

"I don't know what that means." Was my automatic response.

Booth chuckled. "That means that your name doesn't seem to fit the way you look. Like, for you, I may have thought your name was Hope or Joy or something."

I smiled. If only he knew. "Joy is my middle name, actually." I said.

Booth grinned. "Ah, you see now. My gut never lies."

"Your _guts_? What do innards have to do with my name?" I said, trying to keep a straight face, even though I knew exactly what he meant.

Booth chuckled again. "Not my guts. My gut. It's like having a hunch. It's never failed me before. Take right now, for instance. Didn't I guess your name right?"

"Only my middle name," I corrected, smiling. "But it's a start."

The bell rung then and Booth smiled at me. "So, what do you have now, Brennan?" I almost winced. I was so used to him calling me Bones that it sounded unnatural to call me that.

Trying to keep a straight face, I answered him. "English. With Mr. Englewood."

Booth grinned widely. "Really? Me too. This is awesome. Wanna walk to class together?" He seemed almost nervous asking me to walk with him and I smiled.

It was true. Booth really _had_ had feelings for me since the day we met. I nodded at him. "Sure." I said, unable to keep the excitement out of my voice.

Booth grinned and placing his hand on my lower back, led me to English class.

**Hope I did well on this. Please REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Update!**

Chapter Eight: New Kid

As Booth and I walked in late to English, the teacher, Mr. Englewood, looked up and frowned at us. "Mr. Booth, how nice of you to join us. Who's your new friend?" He smiled warmly at me, almost creepily.

"Temperance." I answered. "My name is Temperance Brennan. I'm new here."

Mr. Englewood nodded. "Very well, Miss Brennan. Go ahead and take a seat anywhere you like." I nodded and followed Booth to his seat, spotting a seat next to it. He smiled at me.

I smiled back, my heart thumping wildly. This time around, school really didn't seem so bad.

That's what I thought anyway, until a cold, nasty voice interrupted my thoughts. "You're in my seat."

I looked up and saw a blonde girl about my height standing there with her hands on her hips and a scowl etched on her face. "I wasn't aware there were assigned seats." I shot back. I remembered this girl. Her name was Amber...Amber _Something_ and she was the captain of the cheerleading squad, and all around bitch.

"Well, they are, and that's my seat."

I was about to retort when Booth jumped in first. "Amber, these are not assigned seats and you know it. Now, go sit somewhere else before you get us all in trouble."

"But, _Seeley_, I-"

"_Now_, Amber." Booth ordered.

Amber shot one more glare at me before moving over to a seat in the front row, next to a boy who I remembered liked the pick his scabs. I had to force myself _not_ to laugh.

I turned to Booth next to me. "Thanks." I whispered.

He smiled back. "No problem." He gave me that infamous charm smile before turning back to the front of the class.

After class had let out, I walked out with Booth, laughing at a joke that he told me that I'd actually understood.

I was about to tell him one of my _simpler_ jokes when Angela walked up behind me and hugged me around the waist. "Sweetie!" she startled me with her voice, causing me to jump.

I turned and hugged her back. "Hi, Angela." I greeted.

"Hey, Ange." Booth said.

Angela smiled at Booth. "Hey, Studly, what's up?"

I smiled. Even here Angela had that silly nickname for Booth.

"Nothing much." Booth replied. "Just talking with Brennan here, seeing if she wants to come to practice after school."

I was about to tell him I'd love to, but Angela interrupted.

"As fun as that might be, Booth, I'm afraid Bren is gonna have to decline. You see, me and our friends are throwing a birthday bash at my place for her, and-"

"It's your birthday?" Booth asked.

I nodded, shyly, wishing that Angela hadn't revealed that little tidbit of information just yet. He grinned at me. "Well, happy birthday, Brennan! I'll have to stop by the party later to give you your birthday punches, if that's all right?" Booth asked Angela.

Angela nodded. "Of course! The more, the merrier! I actually just invited Cam too."

"Saroyan?" Angela nodded. "Awesome! She's pretty fun to be around...sometimes."

Angela nodded in agreement. "She can be a little bit too serious sometimes, but she's the life of the party once you get her going."

Booth nodded in agreement. "Cool, so practice ends around five. Can I come around then?" he asked.

Angela nodded. "Of course. We probably won't get through with the party until like nine, anyway. Dad's on tour right now."

"Cool. So, I'll see you all then. Bye, Angela. See ya, Bren." Booth smiled charmingly at me, before walking away.

The second he was gone, Angela pounced. "What was that all about? Are you two a couple now? Oh, Amber's gonna be sooo pissed. She's had her eye on him all year. You two are so great together!" She seemed to squeeze the life out of me when she hugged me.

"Ange!" I squeaked out. "Oxygen is necessary for life!"

Angela let go. "Sorry!" she said, sheepishly. "I'm just so happy for you, Bren. Booth is such a good guy!"

"He is? He seemed sort of like a jock to me."

"Nah...he's sweet. Sweeter than most guys, anyway. He's a real gentleman, too. Never forgets a thing any girl tells him and always stands up for everybody."

"Really?"

Angela nodded. How could that be? Booth once told me that he was a jerk in high school, that he laughed at other people's pain, but now it turns out he was a pretty nice guy? What was going on here?

I didn't have time to figure it out, though, since Angela grabbed my hand and began to pull me towards the Home Ec. Room to get my birthday cake.

"Is there any way I can persuade you against a party at this point?" I asked.

Angela shook her head. "Not a chance, Babe. Now, come on!"

I relented, following her wherever she wanted me to go.

**REVIEW!**


End file.
